


Coup de chaud

by exochrome (yuraxchan)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, crack-porn
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7339810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/exochrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cela faisait déjà 45 minutes qu'il attendait sur le bord de la route, en plein soleil, sans eau, et il commençait à désespérer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coup de chaud

**Author's Note:**

> [Inspiration.](http://elaysium.tumblr.com/post/113691499500/please-stop-flirting-in-public-sexing)

Le bruit des cigales et des grillions commençait sérieusement à taper sur les nerfs de Sehun mais il n'avait pas le choix que de subir, attendant patiemment que la dépanneuse arrive. S'il avait su que cette fichue bagnole tomberait en panne à peine 3 mois après qu'il l'ait achetée il n'aurait pas mis toutes ses économies dedans.

Son marcel lui collait à la peau et son slim semblait se fondre sur ses jambes tellement la chaleur était insupportable. Il avait fallu qu'il tombe en panne en plein milieu de l'après-midi avec une température extérieure de 40° à l'ombre...Cela n'aurait pas été drôle autrement.

Jurant une énième fois dans sa barbe, il se laissa glisser contre la carrosserie de sa (stupide) voiture. Cela faisait déjà 45 minutes qu'il attendait sur le bord de la route, en plein soleil, sans eau, et il commençait à désespérer.

Des bruits de moteur se firent entendre et Sehun leva les yeux au ciel, à deux doigts de remercier le seigneur. Une camionnette s'arrêta juste devant lui et il se releva mollement, la sueur coulant le long de son visage. Prêt à engueuler le dépanneur pour le temps qu'il avait mis à arriver, Sehun croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fronça les sourcils.

Un jeune homme sortit du véhicule, ne se retournant pas tout de suite, et Sehun eut le temps d'apprécier la vue de son dos musclé, celui-ci luisant de sueur et de cambouis. Se léchant les lèvres, Sehun laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps. Le jeune homme ne semblait pas bien vieux que lui d'après ce qu'il voyait, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose, le dépanneur occupé à sortir ses outils de la camionnette.

Il était vêtu d'une salopette bleue foncée, les bretelles de celles-ci pendant de chaque côté de ses hanches. Sehun esquissa un sourire lorsqu'il aperçut les tongs du jeune homme, se moquant discrètement de ses goûts vestimentaires. Ceci dit, avec la chaleur qu'il faisait, Sehun comprenait bien qu'il soit plus à l'aise en tongs qu'avec des grosses chaussures de sécurité.

Lorsque le jeune homme se tourna enfin, Sehun le fixa, bouche-bée.

\- Bonjour, je suis Yixing ! Désolé pour le retard, mais depuis le garage ça fait une trotte ! S'exclama-t-il, tendant sa main.

Sehun hocha la tête et se mordilla la lèvre, fixant le torse dénudé de son interlocuteur.

\- B-Bonjour ! Umh, Sehun. Bredouilla-t-il, serrant la main du dépanneur.

Celui-ci lui offrit un sourire et le détailla avant de froncer légèrement les sourcils, penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- Vous avez de l'eau ? Vous semblez un peu...troublé ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Non, je n'ai pas d'eau...et je vous avouerai que j'ai un peu soif. Confia-t-il timidement.

Yixing afficha une expression paniquée et courut vers sa camionnette, revenant avec une bouteille d'eau et des gâteaux.

\- Vous devriez boire et manger ça pendant que je regarde votre voiture, ce n'est pas bon de rester au soleil trop longtemps sans s'hydrater. Conseilla-t-il, tendant le tout à Sehun.

Celui les accepta et marmonna un « merci », observant Yixing se mettre au travail. Si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre, Sehun se serait certainement énervé et aurait répondu sarcastiquement qu'il n'avait pas choisi de cramer au soleil en pleine canicule, mais c'était...Yixing...un dépanneur bien plus sexy que l'ex petit ami de Sehun (et Sehun considérait son ex comme étant _vraiment_ sexy okay ?).

La vie sentimentale – _sexuelle_ – de Sehun était au point mort depuis que son abruti d'ex avait foutu le camp avec un autre boytoy. _Stupide_. Bref, Sehun avait chaud, il était particulièrement déprimé par le fait que sa voiture l'ait lâché ainsi – il ne voulait même pas imaginer le coût des dépenses que cette panne allait entraîner – alors il pouvait au moins apprécier la vue d'un beau jeune homme dégoulinant de sueur et sexy au possible, non ?

Yixing avait ouvert le capot de sa voiture et tripotait son équipement tandis que Sehun l'observait en buvant et grignotant ses gâteaux. Si seulement Yixing pouvait tripoter autre chose, pensa-t-il rêveusement.

Les mains de Yixing étaient pleines de cambouis mais Sehun s'en fichait, n'ayant aucun mal à les imaginer se balader sur sa peau. En général il détestait être sale, mais pour une fois il ferait une exception. Le contraste de la substance noire sur sa peau blanche serait certainement très _esthétique_...(Il évita de penser à la galère que ce serait pour se nettoyer après bien sûr.)

Les muscles du dos du dépanneur fléchissaient sous sa peau luisante tandis qu'il travaillait et Sehun n'avait qu'une envie : les toucher, les retracer avec sa bouche et sa langue. Il ne savait pas si c'était la chaleur qui lui avait tapé sur la tête mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire des films, les images devenant de plus en plus excitantes dans son esprit au fil des minutes.

Yixing se redressa pour essuyer la sueur qui perlait sur son front avec son poignet et Sehun se lécha les lèvres. Etrangement, son slim lui semblait beaucoup plus étroit désormais. Sa respiration s'accéléra et il se retint de se jeter sur Yixing, celui-ci ignorant tout de ses pensées peu catholiques le concernant.

Le dépanneur était musclé, et bien qu'il soit plus petit que Sehun celui-ci ne verrait aucun mal à ce qu'il le malmène à sa guise. Peut-être qu'il le plaquerait contre le capot de sa voiture ? Peut-être qu'il l'obligerait à s'allonger sur la banquette arrière ? Sehun serait d'accord quoi qu'il arrive, il était bien trop désespéré pour faire le difficile.  

Yixing se tourna soudainement vers lui et tendit la main, lançant un regard en direction de la bouteille d'eau. Uh oh, pensa Sehun. Celui-ci la lui donna, et son cœur loupa un battement lorsque Yixing porta le goulot de la bouteille à sa bouche, un filet d'eau dégoulinant le long de son menton. Il sourit et laissa échapper un « ah » bruyant, essuyant sommairement le liquide sur sa peau.

Avec fascination, Sehun ne détacha pas son regard de lui tandis qu'il se versait de l'eau sur la tête pour se rafraîchir. Désormais complètement trempé, il referma la bouteille et la rendit à Sehun, lui offrant un sourire.

\- Vous devriez faire pareil, ça fait un bien fou ! Rit-il.

Sehun lui rendit son sourire, bien que maladroitement, et écouta son conseil. Le sourire de Yixing s'agrandit lorsqu'il eut terminé de s'asperger d'eau et Sehun passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour dégager son visage.

\- Je pense que votre voiture est morte, je vais devoir la tracter jusqu'au garage pour vérifier deux trois trucs mais je pense qu'elle devra partir à la casse...Je suis désolé ! Grimaça-t-il.

Ce n'était pas réellement une surprise et Sehun se contenta se soupirer avant d'acquiescer. Yixing s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule, lui offrant un sourire charmeur.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous ferai pas payer le prix fort pour le dépannage ! Le rassura-t-il.

Sehun avala bruyamment sa salive et hocha la tête, son regard fixé sur la main du dépanneur. Il approcha son visage de celui de Sehun et celui-ci se figea, retenant sa respiration. Finalement, Yixing posa le dos de sa main sur son front et fronça les sourcils.

\- Est-ce que vous allez bien ? Souffla-t-il, inquiet.

\- O-Oui oui, il fait juste...un peu chaud ? Répondit-il, riant légèrement.

La proximité de Yixing ne le gênerait pas tant que ça s'il n'avait pas envie de lui sauter dessus, mais dans l'ordre actuel des choses c'était un véritable supplice. La main de Yixing caressa son visage, et sa peau le brûla aux endroits où il la touchait.

\- On devrait...aller au garage alors ? Tenta Sehun, à deux doigts de craquer.

Yixing pencha la tête et plissa les yeux, souriant en coin.

\- Est-ce vraiment ce que _tu_ veux ? Susurra-t-il chaudement.

Le cœur de Sehun se mit à tambouriner dans sa poitrine et sa gorge se noua. Tu ? Yixing le fixa longuement, et Sehun resta figé tandis qu'il rapprochait son visage du sien, se stoppant à quelques millimètres de la bouche de Sehun.

\- Alors ? Insista Yixing.

Pour toute réponse, Sehun se jeta sur lui, l'embrassant fiévreusement. Une de ses mains agrippa les cheveux encore mouillés de Yixing, l'obligeant à lever la tête, son autre main se plaçant sur sa hanche pour rapprocher leurs corps. Le dépanneur gémit dans le baiser et enroula sa main autour de la nuque de Sehun, l'autre se crispant sur son marcel.

Ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement, leurs bouches s'entrechoquant violemment et leurs langues s'entremêlant. Ils se comportaient comme deux aimants, se séparant à peine pour reprendre leur souffle. Sehun fit passer son marcel par-dessus ses épaules et la bouche de Yixing s'attaqua aussitôt à ses tétons, les suçotant et les mordillant avidement, le plus jeune soupirant de plaisir sous ses attentions.

Yixing poussa Sehun jusqu'à sa voiture, se détachant de lui pour refermer le capot et le plaqua contre celui-ci, le dos de Sehun heurtant la carrosserie dans un gros « boum » sonore. Sehun se lécha les lèvres, terriblement excité par le déroulement des choses. _C'était encore mieux que ce qu'il avait imaginé !_

Les doigts agiles de Yixing défirent son slim, Sehun l'aidant à le lui retirer, le tissu collant à sa peau moite. Une fois le vêtement enroulé autour de ses chevilles, Yixing caressa Sehun par-dessus son boxer, celui-ci basculant la tête en arrière contre la voiture. La bouche de Yixing se colla contre son cou qu'il malmena quelques secondes avant de remonter jusqu'à sa bouche qu'il captura dans un baiser humide.

Glissant sa main dans le boxer de Sehun, il enroula ses doigts autour de son sexe et le taquina, ses va-et-vient se faisant lents et lascifs. Le plus jeune grogna un « putain » contre ses lèvres et ondula son bassin pour le faire accélérer les choses. Yixing lui mordit la lèvre, fort, en guise de réponse et Sehun couina.

La carrosserie était brûlante contre la peau de Sehun et il grimaça quelque peu. Le remarquant, Yixing se détacha de lui et l'aida à se relever, l'entraînant vers la porte arrière de sa voiture. Sehun savait qu'il avait l'air ridicule à marcher en pingouins, son pantalon autour de ses chevilles mais Yixing ne semblait pas s'en soucier.

Une fois dans la voiture, Sehun se débarrassa de ses chaussures, de son slim et son boxer et s'allongea de tout son long sur la banquette, relevant ses jambes contre son torse. Yixing lui lança un regard brûlant d'envie, se léchant la lèvre, puis le rejoignit, claquant la porte derrière lui. Il n'y avait peut-être personne sur cette route mais Sehun n'avait pas vraiment l'âme d'un exhibitionniste !

Il enroula ses bras autour du cou de Yixing et l'embrassa langoureusement, se faisant ensuite un plaisir de faire glisser sa salopette le long de ses hanches, puis de ses cuisses, avant de la retirer complètement. Sa lèvre supérieure était emprisonnée entre ses dents pendant qu'il le déshabillait, dévoilant peu à peu la totalité du corps du dépanneur.

Si Yixing était sexy torse nu, il l'était encore davantage complètement nu et excité. Sehun le dévora du regard, laissant échapper un gémissement. Il le voulait en lui. Maintenant. Tout de suite. Comme s'il entendait ses pensées, Yixing gloussa contre son cou et déposa plusieurs baisers sur sa peau en sueur, ses mains parcourant le torse et les hanches du plus jeune, laissant quelques traces noires derrière lui.

Les jambes de Sehun s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille tandis qu'il ondulait son bassin, les deux hommes gémissant à l'unisson lorsque leurs excitations entrèrent en contact. Ensuite, tout se déroula très vite, ils se caressèrent avec passion, se frottèrent l'un à l'autre lascivement dans un premier temps, puis désespérément par la suite comme s'ils étaient possédés.

Aucun des deux ne se préoccupait plus de la température, leurs corps en sueur glissant l'un contre l'autre sensuellement. Sehun gémit bruyamment, levant la main pour-

 

 

 

Les yeux de Sehun s'ouvrirent brusquement et tombèrent sur le regard inquiet de Yixing, celui-ci étant actuellement penché sur lui, tapotant ses joues.

\- Est-ce que vous allez bien ? Vous vous êtes évanoui ! Expliqua le dépanneur.

Sehun cligna des yeux une fois, deux fois, avant de les refermer, retenant un cri d'agonie.

Merde, ce n'était qu'un rêve.  


End file.
